A Thousand Kisses Deep
by mad-eye-amarad
Summary: Slash LuciusAlastor, par Anath de Malfoy. La guerre est terminée. Lucius a survécu. La sureté d’Azkaban est mise en doute après les évasions de Mangemorts et la disparition des Détraqueurs donc une ancienne loi a été remise au gout du jour pour les crimin


**Titre :** A Thousand Kisses Deep (Un milier de baisers de profondeur)

**Auteur :** Anath de Malfoy

**Traductrice :** amarad

**Couples :** Lucius / Alastor Maugrey (pincipalement); autres impliqués

**Résumé **: La guerre est terminée. Lucius a survécu. La sureté d'Azkaban est mise en doute après les évasions de Mangemorts et la disparition des Détraqueurs donc une ancienne loi a été remise au gout du jour pour les criminels à haut risque (Mangemorts survivants), les individus sont magiquement liés à un « maître ». Leurs vies sont dans les mains de leurs maîtres ; s'ils se rebellent leurs maîtres sont légalement autorisés à mettre fin à leurs jours. Lucius est l'une des personnes qui subissent un tel destin. Qui est son maître? Comment est-il traité? (défi d'Hyperbole, écrit pour Lucius Malfoy )

**Rating :** R

**Avertissements :** slash M/M, chanslash et inceste impliqué, un peu d'angst, UA (univers alternatif)

**Spoilers probables :** Tomes 1-5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et profits appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Leurs activités extérieures sont ma propre invention.

**NdA :** Ceci peut être considéré comme une « fic-soeur » de mes séries de fic-chansons de Léonard Cohen, bien que ce soit un univers différent.

"You win a while, and then it's done -

Your little winning streak.

And summoned now to deal

With your invincible defeat,

You live your life as if it's real,

A thousand kisses deep."

de "A Thousand Kisses Deep" par Leonard Cohen

**Point de vue de Lucius**

En de nombreux points, il semble que ma vie n'a pas changé, alors qu'en fait tout a changé. Je dors toujours sur un lit à baldaquin, drapé de soie et de velours au manoir Malefoy, mes robes sont aussi splendides qu'elles l'ont toujours été, et je marche toujours dans les rues en tenant une cane terminée par la tête d'argent d'un serpent. Mais sous le satin luisant et le brocart de mes habits délicats se trouve un collier invisible qui témoigne de mon lien à un maître, et ses deux yeux, le sombre qui est le sien par nature et le bleu magique qui est pratiquement omnipotent dans sa faculté de voir à travers tout, sont toujours posés sur moi. Son regard est sans aucun doute toujours tendre et affectueux ; je pense que personne depuis mon fils ne m'a regardé avec autant d'admiration, mais son regard possessif est néansmoins inévitable.

C'est tellement étrange d'apprendre de cette façon qu'Alastor m'aimait secrètement depuis des années. Celui que j'ai considéré pendant des années comme l'un de mes pires ennemis, un vieil auror paranoïaque avec une rancune féroce envers moi, m'a traité comme le plus précieux des trésors dès lors que je suis devenu sa propriété. Réclamant mes vastes richesses et me les restituant par la suite, dépensant son propre argent en cadeaux somptueux pour moi (il possède, apparement, une fortune considérable, et étant donné qu'il est un vieil homme, le dernier de sa lignée, il préfère s'amuse à m'offrir des bibelots que, comme il le dit sans détours, « laisser cette énorme pile de gallions inutiles moisir dans un coffre de Gringotts »)

Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu advenir de moi, en tant que butin de guerre, je sais que j'aurais pu être attribué à bien pire que Maugrey. Après la chute et la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Azkaban n'était plus considérée comme une prison suffisament sûre pour les Mangemorts survivants sans les Détraqueurs pour la garder, donc un ancient sortilège, liant ceux qui ont enfreint la loi du ministère de la magie à de puissants sorciers ou sorcières qui deviennent maîtres et ont le droit de vie ou de mort sur leurs esclaves, a été restauré. Rendus dociles par des colliers invisibles autour de nos cous, incapables de quitter nos maîtres de peur de connaître une fin déchirante, c'est devenu le sort des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Certains d'entre nous sont tombés ans les mains de maîtres cruels – Avery est maintenant mort, ainsi que Nott. D'autres ont eu plus de chance. Walden Macnair, par exemple, semble s'amuser de sa nouvelle vie en tant que propriété de Rubeus Hagrid. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait cessé de faire le deuil de sa bien aimée Golgomath, la compagnie du demi-géant Hagrid et de son frère, le géant de plein sang Graup, semblent être une grande consolation pour Macnair, et une rude vie de plein air paraît lui convenir parfaitement.

Par Alastor, je suis moins réduit en esclavage qu' « entretenu », il m'entretient de la même manière que les riches gentilshommes entretenaient des belles jeunes femmes en tant que maîtresses, ou des jolis garçons à des fins homosexuelles. Nous nous sommes rapprochés beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer – c'est un homme d'un goût irréprochable en ce qui concerne la nourriture et le vin, la poésie et la musique, la littérature et l'art, et en tant qu'amant il est merveilleusement expérimenté. Je dois avouer que c'est moi qui ait initié nos intimités, comme Alastor n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que rêvé de s'imposer à moi – la pensée de nuits passées seul, allongé et reveillé avec seuelement les souvenirs de mon précieux fils, mon tendre jeune amant depuis sa première année à poudlard, s'imiscent dans mon esprit qui se languissait d'amour, était presque assez pour me conduire au suicide. Mais les mains couvertes de cicatrices, mais douces, de Maugrey m'ont apporté douceur et soulagement chaque nuit. Ses baisers sur mes lèvres et ma gorge sont comme un beaume guérisseur ; la chaleur de ses muscles internes si serrés autour de mon pénis lorsqu'il m'enjambe et monte à cheval sur moi sont mon paradis pur et simple. A mes yeux, il est à la fois imparfait et beau – ses manières rudes le jour cédant la place à une tendresse sensuelle la nuit, son corps encore gracieux et sa musculature bien proportionnée en dépit de son âge et des nombreuses marques cruelles laissées par ses anciennes blessures. De ma main, je rend hommage à sa chair bien dessinée mais usée, de ma bouche j'adore le moignon défiguré laissé à nu lorsque je détache sa jambe de bois pour nos nuits de passion. Il aime les moments de vulnérabilité ou il enlève son oeil magique pour moi, je dépose chaque soir un millier de baisers autour de la cavité abîmée, passant le bout de ma langue sur chaque cicatrice de son visage abîmé et glorieux. Mon guerrier brisé, mon beau vieil homme.

Je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis que j'ai été donné à Alastor – ou, comme le dit le ministère, mon ex-famille, car après avoir été réduits en esclavage, ce genre de lien est considéré comme nul et non avenu. Bien que la nouvelle maîtresse de Narcissa lui permette généreusement de m'envoyer une chouette toutes les semaines, j'ai depuis longtemps arreté d'attendre avec impatience les lettres de ma femme. Elle sont toujours les mêmes, des bavardages futiles et insensés parlant de nouvelles robes et de nouveaux bijoux, de la beauté idyllique du sud de la France et de sa chambre luxueuse au palais de Beauxbâtons… il est clair que ses devoirs de compagne de madame Maxime ne sont ni ardues ni déplaisantes.

Ce que je désire sincèrement avc tout mon coeur est de revoir mon fils Drago, ou de voir quelques mots gribouillés sur un parchemin de sa main bien-aimée. Mais son maître, Severus Rogue, celui qui fut mon pair Mangemort et mon cher ami, ne le permet pas. Même la considérable influence d'Alastor sur le ministère n'a pas pu me procurer ce privilège.

Mon enfant, ma vie, mon amour… il avait dix-huit ans lorsque j'ai pour la dernière fois posé mes yeux sur lui. J'ai passé deux ans sans entendre le mélodieux son de sa voix, sans voir la lumière dans ses yeux qui reflètent exactement les miens. Je sais au fond de mon coeur que ces yeux étaient bordés de larmes non versées lorsque nous fûmes séparés, lorsqu'il a crié à travers la salle de tribunal du ministère qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me serait toujours fidèle et ne m'oublierait jamais. Je pense à Drago même alors que je pose ma tête sur la poitrine d'Alastor après avoir fait l'amour, ses doigts noueux passant doucement à travers les fils lumineux de mes cheveux, sa voix gutturale murmurant chaleureusement des mots tendres.

« Si tu forgeais un lien d'amour avec moi, tu serais à nouveau considéré comme un homme libre par le monde de la magie » me murmure Alastor à chaque fois que nous sommes ainsi allongés ensemble. « C'est une clause de l'ancien décret sur l'esclavage que la ministère de la magie a commodément oubliée. Mon anneau à ta main gauche ferait disparaître le collier, et tu serais capable d'aller ou tu veux et de faire ce qui te plait. Nous sommes déjà amants, pourquoi ne pas célébrer notre union, le déclarer haut et fort à tout le monde aux alentours ? je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose pour personne durant toute ma vie, épouse-moi, Lucius, je t'en prie, et tu feras de moi l'homme le plus heureux qui ait jamais vécu… »

« J'ai de la tendresse pour toi, Alastor » réponds-je toujours affectueusement, en embrassant doucement ses lèvres, en caressant son front sillonné. « Et si mon coeur était totalement libre, je t'accepterais comme partenaire de ma vie. Mais quelqu'un d'autre tient les rennes de mon coeur, et je ne serais pas infidèle à cet autre. Je ne le peux pas. »

Bien qu'Alastor ne soit jamais en colère à ces mots, il pousse toujours un long soupir et semble abattu. « Est-ce de ta femme, ou de Voldemort que tu te languis ? » me demande-t-il. « de Macnair, peut-être, ou d'un des autres Mangemorts ? »

Je secoue lentement la tête, cachant mon visage contre son épaule usée aux muscles pourtant fermes ; il se penche en avant pour embrasser mes cheveux, et je ferme mes yeux pour ne pas voir la tristesse sur son expression.

**FIN DU POINT DE VUE**

_Un an plus tard_

Les nuages du soir annoncent un orage de minuit au-delà des fentêtres au verre teinté du manoir Malefoy, un somptueux repas de poulet rôti, de farce assaisonnée aux oignons et aux fines herbes, des petits pains frais cuits au four avec du beurre doré fondu, des légumes rôtis croustillants et des coupes de vin fin est étalé sur l'étoffe de soie vert sauge qui drape la table de banquet. Lucius ne peut réprimer un sourire à la manière dont Maugrey renifle la nourriture en quête de traces de poison, bien qu'il ait lui-même préparé le repas (la cuisine de gourmet étant le passe-temps favori du vieil homme). La paranoïa d'Alastor, une réminescence de son passé effréné d'Auror, devient étrangement attachante aux yeux de Lucius. Il a fini par aimer tant de bizzareries et d'étranges petites habitudes de Maugrey pendant les trois ans qu'ils ont vécu ensembles. Cela fait culpabiliser un peu Lucius de temps en temps, mais quand il s'abandonne au sommeil la nuit venue, le visage qu'il voit derrière ses paupières closes est plus souvent celui d'Alastor que celui de Drago. Le fait que Lucius est tenu en sécurité dans les bras de Maugrey chaque nuit, sentant les battements familiers et aimés du coeur du vieil Auror, n'aide pas sa résolution d'être pour toujours fidèle (au moins par la pensée) à Drago.

Alors que les amants finissent leur dîner, les restes du repas disparaissent des plats enchantés pour être remplacés par des biscuits croustillants au cognac fourrés de crème et de profiterolles au chocolat. Après quelques bouchées ponctuées par le silence, Maugrey soupire et repose sa cuillère en argent.

« C'est Drago, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il tendrement, d'un ton de reproche.

Lucius a le souffle coupé, avale à la hâte sa bouchée de crème et de patisserie. « Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Alastor ». Il vacille, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

« Je pense que si », grogne Alastor, son oeil natuel comme son oeil magique fixant Lucius. « Ca m'est venu à l'esprit il y a un moment déjà, mais qui t'empêchait de m'aimer totalement ? qui d'autre serait assez bon et parfait pour un Malefoy de sang pur qu'un autre Malefoy fait à son image ? je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve l'inceste, mais cela peut arriver. Je ne te juge pas pour ça, Lucius – tout ce que je peux dire est que c'est un soulagement de savoit au moins qui mon rival est. Je t'aimerai toujours – et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Alastor se lève de la table et fait signe à Lucius de la suivre. Lucius l'observe avec étonnement en entrant lègèrement derrière le vieil homme dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Alastor, regardant Maugrey sortir sa baguette magique, la pointant sur un énorme miroir bordé de dorures contre le mur.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, mon cher » avertit le miroir, mais Alastor grogne juste en disant « la ferme, toi », et prononce une incantation.

Une épaisse fumée violette embue soudainement la surface vitrée du miroir et se dissipe tout aussi rapidement, révélant la vue d'une pièce bien au-delà du manoir Malefoy, une chambre dans laquelle deux amants mâles sont entrelacés dans une étreinte post-coitale. L'un d'entre eux est Severus Rogue ; l'autre, aussi formidablement beau que toujours, est le cher fils de Lucius lui-même, Drago. Etouffant un sanglot, Lucius crie le nom du jeune Malefoy, mais Alastor lève la main pour le faire taire.

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre – le sortilège nous permet seulement de les voir et de les entendre quelques instants » grogne Alastor, et Lucius s'aproche de la vitre pour entendre ce que severus et Drago sont en train de dire.

Drago caresse tendrement les cheveux de Rogue ; Rogue regarde attentivement Drago, demandant avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix, « Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« J'en suis absolument certain, » dit fermement Drago. « J'adore Lucius, et il en sera toujours ainsi – c'est mon père après tout. Et je me rapellerai toujours de ce que j'ai fait avec lui – mais il est impossible que nous ayons un avenir ensemble. Bien que la communauté magique accepte les couples du même sexe, mais il ne tolère pas que les parents de sang deviennent amants. Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre dans le secret, gardant ma vraie personnalité cachée de tous. Je veux que le monde sache ce que je ressent. Je veux un engagement d'amour envers toi, Severus. »

Alors que Lucius regarde severus passer un anneau d'argent autour du doigt de Drago et que la vision du miroir se dissout lentement, il se sent s'effondrer avec une soudaine faiblesse, son corps secoué de sanglots inhabituels. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme qui se laisse aller à pleurer, mais c'est comme si son monde entier était en train de s'écrouler, comme si sa seule et unique raison de vivre avait disparu à jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains fortes et noueuses de Maugrey le soulevant et le remettant sur ses pieds, et qu'il voit le flot argenté de larmes tombant de l'oeil de chair du vieil homme. Maugrey n'est pas non plus un homme qui pleure facilement, et cette soudaine manifestation de vulnérabilité attendrit profondément Lucius.

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, les deux hommes se retrouvent sur le lit, nus, l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches unies ; les paumes de Maugrey frottant le torse lisse et sculpté de Lucius, durcissant ses mamelons, avant que les mains aimantes le tournent doucement et lissent la raie de ses fesses avec des doigts lubrifiés. Lucius sanglote encore alors que Maugrey entre doucement et remue en lui ; il est plus ouvert et fragile qu'il ne l'a jamais été, son cœur et son âme ainsi que le reste de lui laissant Maugrey pénétrer de plus en plus profondément. Les larmes de Maugrey tombent, non réprimées, sur les épaules nues de Lucius ; dans cet univers minuscule que leurs corps fusionnés ont créé, il n'y a qu'Alastor pour Lucius et que Lucius pour Alastor. Bien sur, Lucius chérit toujours son fils, mais il sait qu'ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble comme il l'avait désiré. Un jour il rencontrera son bien-aimé Drago à nouveau, mais quand ce sera le cas, les deux Malefoy seront les époux d'un autre homme.

Lentement la douleur se dissipe comme la fumée à travers la glace du miroir enchanté, et seule l'union parfaite sur le lit devant le miroir reste intacte.

A minuit, Lucius recoit l'anneau d'Alastor autour de son doigt, et le baiser le plus profond sur ses lèvres assoiffées et douloureuses.

**Fin**


End file.
